One Writer Girl
by KateB-fan
Summary: Secuela de The Dead Pool, lo que sucedió luego de que Kate y Rick se dijeran "Thank you" "Always" y se quedaran en silencio... espero que les guste... Capítulo 7 listo! Cometí un error y tuve que volver a subir a partir del 5... mil disculpas! Capítulo 9 listo! Amigos con beneficios?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, al leer el título se habrán dado cuenta de que esta es una secuela que se me ocurrió luego de volver a ver (no puedo evitarlo) "The dead pool". Espero que les guste... se que tengo historias pendientes, pero si supieran cuantas más se perdieron porque no las escribí en el momento en que se me ocurrieron! Esta no será muy larga, no se preocupen! Ahora si, disfruten!  
**

**One writer girl**

Kate lo observó de costado mientras pretendía que seguía trabajando. Él se había sentado en su silla en silencio. Acompañándola como siempre…

Rick pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado esos días… y en lo que ella le había dicho… "ahora soy chica de un solo escritor" y no podía dejar de mirarla. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría el momento indicado para ellos… y también se preguntó si se daría cuenta de cuando ocurriera…

Kate, por su parte seguía intentando concentrarse y seguía fallando. El silencio que la mayor parte de las veces les resultaba confortable, ahora se había hecho pesado. Ambos tenían la sensación de tener que decir algo, pero ninguno se animaba.

-Solo…- comenzó él, decidido a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Castle…- dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de que él quería hablar- dime…

-Nada… solo quería pedirte disculpas por mi arranque de celos… yo sé que no corresponde… pero la realidad es que…

-Estabas celoso y lo entiendo… yo también me pondría así si te dispusieras a seguir a otro policía… especialmente si es mujer…

-Pero no te preocupes, que yo soy chico de una sola detective…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo, galante.

-Creo que yo… ya te dije esto, Castle…- le dijo ella y él se inclinó un poco en dirección a ella, interesado- pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada a tenerte cerca… y por eso te elijo…

-Bueno, me lo gané… fui el primero…- dijo él en broma.

-No entiendes… yo te elijo porque eres el que quiero que esté a mi lado…- le dijo y él podía jurar que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kate…- dijo y levantó la mano para apoyarla sobre la de ella pero no se animó, aunque ella se dio cuenta de su intención- no sabes lo importante que es para mí saber eso…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y lo sorprendió tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente, dándole a entender que deseaba hacerlo. Ese gesto no duró mucho, pero ambos lo sintieron intenso, lleno de promesas.

Kate desvió la vista, las sensaciones que él le producía eran demasiado fuertes. El hecho de que él le hubiese confesado sus celos y que la quería solo para él no era solamente halagador para ella… provocaba sensaciones que tenía dormidas, aún cuando hacía largo tiempo había reconocido que él era la persona que había estado esperando…

El silencio se instaló una vez más entre ellos, pero esta vez no fue pesado… sino relajado, como ellos acostumbraban a compartirlo. Kate pudo terminar con sus cosas y él, aún en modo reflexivo, la siguió acompañando.

Cuando Kate levantó la vista, vio que ya no quedaba nadie, por lo menos en su piso. Observó su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche. Se desperezó en su asiento y miró a Castle. Estaba evidentemente concentrado en algo, su mirada perdida, una sonrisa instalada en sus labios y sus facciones suaves, tal como ella había fantaseado que acariciaría algún día…

Se levantó sin decir nada y tomó su chaqueta. El pareció no darse cuenta enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo la miró, sonrió y se puso de pie. Había estado esperándola.

Kate se acomodó su chaqueta preguntándose qué sucedía… por qué él estaba así, tan pensativo, y por qué ella, que a menudo controlaba tan bien sus emociones, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan expuesta ante él…

Caminó hacia el ascensor y sintió sus pasos, primero detrás de ella y luego a su lado. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa situación con él antes? Miles… millones… todos los días… entonces ¿por qué esa sensación inequívoca de nervios, de intranquilidad?

El continuó sin decir nada, solo de pie junto a ella mientras el ascensor venía. Kate se mordió el labio. Deseó cambiar de idea y bajar por la escalera, deseó haberse olvidado algo y tener que volver… pero él la esperaría, él la seguiría esperando… porque la quería "toda para él". Eso… exactamente _eso,_ era lo que la tenía tan en alerta… Kate podía repetirse mil veces que con Josh estaba bien… pero tanto su corazón como su cuerpo, habían decidido que eran de _él_… y _él_ no era Josh, por supuesto, sino Castle…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rick la dejó pasar primero. Kate miró hacia abajo cuando sintió una oleada de pánico al sentir que la puerta se cerraría y quedaría atrapada con él, ahí en el ascensor.

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente y deslizó una mano rozándola suavemente para oprimir el botón del subsuelo. Kate miró hacia el indicador de pisos y en silencio siguió la cuenta regresiva. 4… 3… 2… golpe… oscuridad total… Kate inspiró con dificultad, no es que tuviese miedo, sino que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Dios…- jadeó en voz baja y se preguntó si estaría mal extender la mano para buscarlo.

-¿Ahora qué?- lo escuchó decir y cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que quizás él esperaba que ella respondiera, sintió sus dedos rozando su hombro.

-Tendremos que esperar, si alguien se da cuenta y sabe, encenderá el generador, que por lo menos nos dará algo de luz… y luego vendrán a sacarnos, o volverá la luz…

-Ah… bien…- dijo él en el mismo tono.

-¿Tienes miedo, Castle?- le dijo en tono de broma ella.

-¿A estar encerrado contigo a oscuras en un lugar tan pequeño, suspendido en el aire? Ni chance… estoy en el cielo- dijo y ella supo que sonreía- ¿y tú, detective?- le preguntó juguetonamente.

-Tú sabes que yo no le tengo miedo a nada…- dijo ella y se sorprendió del tono bajo y sexy de su respuesta. En silencio sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por ser tan transparente.

-Haces bien…- dijo solo él y ella adivinó que cerraba los ojos, deleitado en el tono de su voz- ¿tenías planes para hoy?

_"¿Otros que empujarte contra la pared y cumplir todas mis fantasías?"_- pensó Kate y se tapó la boca con una mano, sorprendida y rogando que él no hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

-Volver a casa y darme un baño caliente… con espuma… - dijo en cambio y se produjo un silencio- ¿por qué?

-Porque yo no tenía planes, y a pesar de estar cansado, esto me resulta interesante…

-¿Qué puede tener de interesante estar aquí encerrado a oscuras, Castle?

-¿La compañía?

-Dios…- dijo ella y lo sintió cerca, podía percibir su respiración en su mejilla, lo que significaba que no estaba cerca, sino muy cerca. Y también, en el intenso silencio, pudo escuchar su respiración agitada y hasta pudo adivinar el latido apresurado de su corazón.

-Kate…- escuchó ella muy cerca de sus labios.

Kate levantó la mano y buscó sus labios tentativamente. Los acarició suavemente, intentando imaginarse lo que sería estar mirándolo. Y para su sorpresa, cuando sintió que él besaba tímidamente sus dedos, apartó su mano e inclinó su cara, atrapando sus labios con los de ella impetuosamente, urgentemente.

Lo escuchó jadear sorprendido y luego suspirar con intención. Y ella… ella simplemente no podía dejar de besarlo. Total, nadie los veía… ni siquiera ellos mismos…

Rick colocó sus manos en la cadera, sosteniéndola firmemente luego de acercarla a su cuerpo, impidiéndole salir corriendo, aunque sospechaba que si ella había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo, sería difícil que lo hiciera… pero al fin y al cabo era Kate… todo podía suceder…

Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando su pecho colapsó contra el de él y pudo palpar su corazón galopando contra el suyo, casi al unísono. Se dejó llevar, como nunca se hubiese imaginado. Lo empujó contra la pared, profundizando el beso, sus manos por todos lados, acariciando, sosteniéndose, casi sin pensar…

Y Rick no podía hacer otra cosa que responder y acariciarla con intensidad, dándole a entender que el rapto no había sido de ella sola, sino que ella solo había sido la que tomó la iniciativa. Y para reforzar la idea, Rick la hizo girar mientras tomaba el mando en su boca y Kate sintió la presión del cuerpo de él.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero se sentía tan bien ese beso, esa sensación de ser toda suya que no quiso hacer caso de nada…

-Dios, Kate… me vuelves loco…- jadeó él cuando separó su boca de la de ella en busca de aire.

Ella jadeó y volvió a besarlo impetuosamente, era como si no le alcanzara.

De pronto hubo un ruido y las luces se encendieron. Rick separó su cara de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Kate bajó la vista primero, algo incómoda. Cuando finalmente lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con los labios hinchados por los besos de ella.

Rick alzó la ceja y ella lo imitó.

-Te tomaste en serio lo de ser "toda para mi"- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Rick…- dijo con dificultad para respirar.

-Lo se… te confundiste y no te diste cuenta de que era yo…- dijo para descomprimir la situación tensa.

-Realmente quería besarte…- admitió ella.

-Kate…- intentó él, tenía pánico de decir algo equivocado.

-Por favor… no hablemos más…- le dijo y se dieron cuenta de que el ascensor se ponía en marcha.

Kate tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que tendría que tomar una decisión, una cosa era un rapto de pasión en el ascensor, a oscuras, y otra era deliberadamente irse a otro lugar para dejarse llevar por sus fantasías…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Quiero saber... Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate inspiró hondo cuando las puertas del ascensor iban a abrirse, no tenía idea de si se encontrarían con alguien del otro lado y eso la incomodaba. Rick la miró de costado, aún impresionado con lo que acababa de ocurrir y mordiéndose la lengua, no sabía a qué atenerse…

La puerta se abrió en el subsuelo y no encontraron a nadie. Rick caminó al lado de Kate sin hablar, casi con la mirada en el suelo, con la expectativa marcándole el paso.

Kate se mordía el labio intentando ensayar en su cabeza una explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por un lado no quería mentirle… no podía decirle que había sido un error, porque no era cierto, y tampoco era cierto que ella no había sentido nada…

-Rick…- dijo girando bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos y su mirada quedó suspendida por un momento en él- lo siento… yo… no sé qué decir… me siento estúpida…

-¿Estúpida por qué?

-Porque podría inventarte cualquier cosa y la realidad es que no quiero mentirte…

-Entonces no lo hagas…- dijo él y se acercó un poco, hablándole casi en secreto.

-Me sentí libre en la oscuridad… me dejé llevar y si fue un impulso, fue solo en el primer segundo… el resto lo hice porque así lo sentía… y ahora estoy avergonzada porque yo no soy así, Rick… tú lo sabes…

-¿Así como… Kate?- dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos un momento.

-Yo hago las cosas como se debe… y tú sabes que estoy en pareja…

-Lo se…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza, con celos.

-Y no está bien que me deje llevar por mis deseos contigo, si estoy con alguien más…

-Es cierto… ¿qué sientes por él, Kate?

-¿Qué siento por él? No creo que te importe, Castle…

-Yo creo que si… me permitiría saber donde estoy parado… quiero saber qué chances tengo contigo…

-Yo no… Josh es…

-Déjame cambiar la pregunta entonces… ¿qué sientes por mi, Kate?- le dijo y miró sus labios que se entreabrieron, como si ella supiera la respuesta y estuviera por decirla, sin pensar.

-En este momento confusión…- terminó por decir- me llegó muy hondo todo lo que me dijiste hoy…

-Es cierto…me dices que en este momento es confusión… ¿y el resto del tiempo?

-Muchas cosas… demasiadas cosas…- dijo y se quedó sin aire ante la mirada de él.

Escucharon un ruido, y alguien pasó caminando y los miró con algo de desconfianza.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí…- dijo él.

-¿Y adónde vamos a ir?

-No lo se… pero yo no me iré a mi casa sin que tú y yo hablemos… nunca lo hacemos cuando es necesario y estoy cansado…

-Ven…- dijo y caminó hacia su auto y se subió, dejando que él se acomodara en el asiento a su lado.

Kate arrancó el auto y él la miró disimuladamente. No tenía idea de adonde lo llevaba y tampoco prefería pensar en eso…

-Si quieres hablar, no podemos ir a mi casa porque Josh podría llegar… - dijo ella y se sintió culpable.

-Podemos ir a la mía… mi madre no está y Alexis debe estar durmiendo, hoy tuvo un examen y se quedó toda la noche despierta…

-Bien…- dijo se dedicó a conducir.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rick, todo estaba a oscuras. Él la guió con una mano en su espalda baja hasta su estudio y le llevó un café.

Tomaron el café en silencio y luego Rick se acercó a ella para hablar en voz baja. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras y Kate sentía un cosquilleo peligroso en su abdomen.

-Escucha…- le dijo y él colocó ambas manos en los brazos de ella- yo siento muchas cosas cuando estás cerca… y lo de hoy es una prueba… pero no puedo prometerte que saldré corriendo y le diré a Josh que no lo quiero más… sería una decisión apresurada y tarde o temprano me arrepentiría…

-Y ¿qué hago con lo que yo siento, Kate?- dijo y deslizó las manos hacia los hombros.

-Por favor, Rick… ya es suficientemente complicado…

-Pero…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, aprovechando la oportunidad de sentirla cerca- tú sabes que me estoy muriendo por ti, Kate… por favor… no me tortures más…

-¿Qué quieres, Rick?- fue más un jadeo que una pregunta, Kate se sentía incapaz de moverse.

-A ti… te quiero a ti, Kate… toda para mi…- le dijo en voz tan baja que Kate pensó que lo había imaginado todo.

-Yo no puedo tomar una decisión ahora… Rick…- dijo ella colocando sus manos en la cara de él, aunque no tenía en claro si era para alejarlo o para acercarlo.

-No tienes que tomar una decisión… no pienses más…- dijo y besó sus labios suavemente- por favor no pienses más…- dijo y la besó impetuosamente, sin darle la posibilidad a reaccionar.

Kate sintió como su cuerpo caía junto con el de él sobre la cama mientras lo abrazaba y le devolvía el beso.

Tantos años de reprimirse se le estaban viniendo encima y Kate no podía hacer nada. Atrás y casi escondida había quedado la culpa. Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que lo de Castle no era solo un tema físico. Sin embargo en ese momento su físico, le estaba pasando factura.

Luego de un buen rato de besos y suspiros. Rick se incorporó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Rick la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y luego la polera que llevaba puesta. Kate se sintió un poco avergonzada bajo la mirada de él.

Rick continuó desvistiéndola y cuando lo hizo, la hizo recostar en la cama. Sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó su propia ropa y luego paseó sus labios y sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella que cerraba los ojos de a momentos, únicamente concentrada en sentirlo.

Cuando el momento más importante llegó, Rick se sentó en la cama y la colocó sobre él, la miró con deseo mientras la tomaba por completo y luego jadeó ante la sensación que ambos sentían.

Rick se mantuvo enfocado en ella, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía y no quería guardarse nada, tenía miedo de que esta fuera su única posibilidad de estar con ella.

-Por favor, Kate… dime que no fantaseaste con esto nunca…- le dijo él mientras se movía lentamente contra ella.

-Te mentiría si lo hiciera…- le dijo ella y suspiró.

Rick sonrió y bajó la cabeza, besando minuciosamente su pecho. El clímax no tardó en llegar, y lo hizo para ambos al mismo tiempo. Una vez que pasó, Rick continuó besándola con ternura y ella lo abrazó y se acurrucó con él.

Rick quiso decirle muchas cosas, se miraron largamente, abrazados, con sus narices casi en contacto, pero ninguno habló.

El sueño fue ganando terreno y al poco rato se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Kate fue la primera en despertarse, tenía las piernas entrelazadas con él y Rick la sostenía posesivamente contra su pecho.

Kate aspiró hondo y se levantó un poco. Lo miró dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía culpable, pero paradójicamente no solo por Josh… aunque supiera que él era un buen tipo, lo que la ponía triste era lo que sabía que Rick sentía por ella… no quería hacerlo sufrir…

Se levantó en silencio y buscó su ropa para vestirse. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido por las dudas que Martha hubiese regresado o Alexis estuviera despierta, se inclinó en la cama y besó los labios de Rick.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo en voz baja y mientras las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse paso, salió en puntas de pie, tratando de no despertar a nadie…

* * *

**¿Les sigue gustando? ¡Escucho opiniones! ¡Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Kate llegó a su casa eran las 5 AM. Tiró las llaves en el sillón y se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía que ducharse, no había tiempo para entrenamiento, había quedado con Montgomery que iría a terminar con el informe de un caso antiguo temprano, a cambio de que él la reemplazara en la corte…

No quiso pensar, pero cuando estaba bajo la ducha, no pudo resistir el llanto y lloró amargamente mientras el agua tibia intentaba barrer su dolor…

* * *

Cuando dejó su casa y llegó a trabajar, no esperó encontrarlo, probablemente se estaría despertando… ¿y ahora qué?

Kate se obligó a no pensar, y se puso a trabajar. Las horas pasaron lentamente y de las cientos de veces que las puertas se abrieron, ella supo exactamente, aún de espaldas, cuando él llegó.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando lo escuchó hablar con Esposito y evitó mirarlo hasta que no tuvo otra opción.

-Buenos días, Kate…- dijo él y ella no pudo adivinar el tono de voz.

Kate no pudo contestar, no le salieron las palabras. Pero su mirada quedó suspendida en la de él un momento.

Esposito, que no entendía nada, le habló.

-Hey, Beckett… salgo con Ryan, tenemos un caso…- dijo y se dirigió al ascensor.

-Espo…- dijo finalmente Kate cuando encontró su voz, pero él no la escuchó y cuando quiso acordar, ya se había ido.

Cuando Kate volvió a mirarlo, sabiendo que no podría impedirlo, él la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- repitió él y se acercó para no elevar el volumen- ¿por qué te fuiste anoche? Pensé que todo estaba bien…- le dijo en un tono casi demandante.

-¿Bien? Tú sabes que no… te dije que yo no era así…

-Qué bien… ahora la culpa es mía por haberte hecho pasar un buen momento…

-No fue un buen momento nada más… - dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Por supuesto… no para mi… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Ya te lo dije, no fue solo eso…

-¿Y qué fue entonces? Yo no pretendía proponerte matrimonio o que te mudes a mi casa… Dios, ni siquiera te iba a pedir que dejes a Josh… pero quería despertarme contigo, quería darte un beso a la mañana y verte sonreír…

Kate sintió que su corazón le ardía de dolor, besarla y verla sonreír… era imposible que él estuviera tan enamorado de ella.

-Créeme…- dijo luego de una pausa- fue mejor que me fuera…

-Eso es imposible…- dijo él con resolución.

-Rick, yo te dije que no quería hacerte sufrir… y te estoy haciendo sufrir…

-¿Y tú no sufres?- dijo él y la vio levantarse, estaba huyendo y obviamente, él la siguió a la sala de descanso.

-Deja de seguirme Castle…- dijo con exasperación.

-Es lo que hago aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Hablo en serio…- dijo tomando una taza para servirse café.

-Mírame, Kate…- le dijo quitándole la taza de la mano y obligándola a mirarlo- dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo… - le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-No se lo que sentiste y tampoco quiero saberlo…- le advirtió y trató de darle la espalda.

Él la sostuvo con firmeza y ella suspiró.

-Cierra los ojos, Kate…- le dijo y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-No, Castle…

-Te juro que no haré nada inapropiado… es importante para mi lo que tú respetas el trabajo.

-No voy a hacer nada… me verán y será ridículo…

-Nadie te está viendo… y no tardará mucho…

Kate volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos. Rick se mordió el labio, deseando besarla.

-Quiero que recuerdes el momento exacto en que besaba tu piel y me rogabas que siguiera adelante… el momento en que gritaste de placer, con tu mirada en la mía… - la escuchó inspirar hondo y supo que le hacía caso.

Rick la dejó un momento en silencio y mientras la acarició con su mirada.

-Abre los ojos, Kate…- le dijo y ella le hizo caso. Su mirada era intensa, cargada de todos los recuerdos que había tenido, porque Kate no había recordado solo lo que él le había dicho… había recordado todo… y era demasiado.

-Castle…- jadeó y él sonrió.

-Atrévete a decirme ahora que no quieres estar conmigo…- la desafió él.

-Yo…- dijo ella y sabía que él tenía razón.

-¿Entonces?- siguió presionando él.

-Por favor, no me tortures más…

-Ahí es donde no nos entendemos… la única tortura que me gustaría explorar a mi es la sensación que me produce el saber que voy a besarte, pero no saber exactamente cuando…

-Rick…

-Vamos mejorando…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio… esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte…- le dijo ella tratando de razonar.

-Yo también hablo en serio, Kate… y quiero que te grabes esto en la cabeza… tú y yo estamos juntos ahora… ¿quieres llamarlo relación clandestina? No tengo problema con los nombres… ¿amigos con derecho? ¿novios? Para mi es lo mismo, pero reconoce por fin que anoche hicimos lo correcto…- dijo él.

-Ese es el problema, anoche no hicimos lo correcto…

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Kate?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No tengo miedo…

-¿Entonces?

-Sigo pensando que es un error…

-Mas vale que quites esas ideas de tu cabeza… yo no iba a pedirte que dejes a Josh, pensé que podría soportarlo…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo dejarás de todas maneras…

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- le preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Porque cada vez…- dijo marcando las palabras- que estés con él… estarás pensando en mi… ayer te lo dije, Kate… te quiero toda para mi… ¿y sabes que descubrí?

Kate lo miró y no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirlo.

-Que tú también quieres ser toda para mí…-le dijo con una sonrisa y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes?- articuló con dificultad ella.

-Hoy cuando te fuiste…- dijo e hizo una pausa y ella abrió los ojos horrorizada- te escuché, Kate…

Kate abrió la boca pero él no le permitió decir nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y despareció.

Y estuvo a punto de chequear su pulso para saber si seguía viva, su corazón se había detenido por completo…

* * *

**¡Gracias por todos los mensajes! ¡Realmente me encanta saber sus opiniones!** **Nos vemos en el próximo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada... mil disculpas por la demora! Realmente estoy un poco agotada estos días y la verdad es que no quería escribir cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir... así que aquí está este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando tomó coraje, Kate salió de la sala de descanso y miró hacia su escritorio, por un lado quería verlo y por otro, que hubiese desaparecido mágicamente.

¿Cómo había podido escucharla esa mañana? Kate estaba segura de que él estaba dormido profundamente en el momento de irse, por eso precisamente se había permitido la confesión…

Pero ahora las cartas estaban echadas y tenía que pensar como seguiría adelante con todo…

Montgomery se acercó a ella para consultarle por el informe y Kate lo miró como si estuviera en otro lado. Sin embargo se concentró en su tarea y siguió trabajando en silencio. Durante un buen rato, no se preocupó por nada que no fuera estrictamente laboral.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando planeaba irse a descansar, se preguntó por qué no lo había vuelto a ver, por qué, luego de la bomba que le había tirado encima, había desaparecido…

Pensó en llamarlo, pero se sentía una tonta, le parecía que si se arriesgaba a llamarlo, él podría interpretarlo como lo que era, que ella estaba interesada en verlo… ¿y a quién pretendía engañar? Quería verlo… quería olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran él y ella, pero aún se sentía rara al respecto…

Kate tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa. Quería olvidarse, pero también quería pensar en lo que haría.

* * *

Cuando llegó y estaba decidida a irse a dormir sin comer siquiera, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

-Beckett…- contestó con cansancio- Josh… ¿cómo estás? Pensé que estabas de guardia… si, es cierto… anoche estuviste de guardia… lo siento, tuve un día pesado hoy… no… si no te molesta preferiría estar sola… no creo ser muy buena compañía… no, en serio… si, lo se… somos una pareja… lo siento, no… ok, nos vemos mañana…- dijo y cortó la comunicación luego de suspirar. Se sentía culpable.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, no quería perder el tiempo, necesitaba dormir. De pronto recordó que le había prometido a Ryan devolverle un libro que le había prestado. Se dirigió a su biblioteca y en el momento en que sacó el libro, otro se le cayó sobre el pie.

Kate maldijo en voz alta y levantó el libro. Castle. Uno de los libros de su colección privada de Rick, uno de los "varios" que él le había firmado la hizo volver a recordarlo…

-Odio al destino y a todas las señales…- dijo con furia. Se sentó en el sillón, masajeando su pie para que el dolor pasara. Sus pensamientos se dispararon y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarse llevar? Y lo más importante, porque un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera. ¿Cómo se había permitido confesarle, aún estando dormido, lo que sentía por él? De eso no había regreso… Si tan solo… si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, que él se olvidara de todo… y ella también…

Pero ella no quería olvidarse de todo, es más, no podía olvidarse de todo lo que había sentido, estando con él, cosas… cosas que ni con Josh había imaginado sentir…

Aún insegura, tomó su celular y se mordió el labio con impotencia. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió.

Marcó su número y esperó.

-¿Castle?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo él con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

-Disculpa, me confundí de número, intentaba localizar a Lanie…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio otra vez, intentando sonar sincera.

-Si… claro…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos con resignación, mala excusa.

-Bueno… te dejo entonces, perdona la confusión…- dijo y estuvo a punto de cortar.

-Kate…- no pudo evitarlo él.

-¿Si?- dijo ella alzando las cejas con expectativa, deseaba que él siguiera la conversación.

-No voy a volver por ahora…- dijo él y ella lo escuchó triste.

Se produjo una pausa, Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía un momento e intentó en vano encontrar las palabras…

-Te estoy dejando en libertad para que puedas pensar… decidir… lo siento, no puedo hacer otra cosa…

-Pero… no puedes irte así… - intentó ella.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él y ahora si se notó más la tristeza.

-Porque… no… hace un par de horas me dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije… pero quizás tengas algo de razón… quizás no alcance con el amor, con la buena química que hayamos podido tener en la cama… quizás todo es cuestión de ser correcto o no… y créeme… es mejor para ti estar con tu doctor motociclista que conmigo… lo entiendo…- dijo él y ella abrió la boca, quiso interrumpirlo, gritarle que no le importaba nada más que él- por eso… prefiero alejarme un poco… no creo que pueda hacerlo demasiado, pero te juro que lo intentaré, Kate…

-Rick…

-Castle… no sigamos mezclando las cosas…- dijo él con pesar.

-Rick… - insistió ella- ¿por qué no vienes un momento? Me gustaría que hablásemos de frente…- dijo ella en un arranque de valentía. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que la sola idea la angustiaba demasiado.

-En otro momento hubiese salido corriendo… no creo que sea lo mejor… además, Josh debe estar por llegar…- dijo en tono casi burlón.

-Josh no vendrá esta noche… - dijo ella- le pedí que no lo hiciera…

Se produjo otra pausa. Ella supo que Rick estaba contemplando la posibilidad de ir.

-Por favor ven para que hablemos…- le dijo ella con cansancio.

Él no le dijo nada, solo cortó la comunicación, pero ella tuvo en claro que iría.

* * *

Kate trató de no pensar en lo que vendría. Porque ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sería. Su gesto y su invitación tenían más que ver con poder estar con él, que con poder hablar con él…

Se cambió de ropa, se arregló un poco, no podía evitarlo y aunque había elegido un atuendo confortable, se sentía expuesta. Luego se preparó una taza de café. Estaba nerviosa. De alguna manera sabía que esa conversación que tendrían podría modificar las cosas en el futuro… pero sobre todo, Kate tenía miedo… no quería cometer errores…

Cuando él tocó el timbre, Kate dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa de la cocina, inconscientemente acomodó su cabello y tosió con incomodidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrirla, contuvo la respiración ante la vista de Rick, vestido con un buzo de algodón y unos jeans, nunca lo había visto tan informal y una chaqueta de jean que parecía haber estado guardada durante siglos…

Intentó sonreír. Le salió solo una mueca.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo y se hizo a un costado con nerviosismo.

Rick no dijo nada, solo pasó a su lado y se quedó parado al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Kate cerró la puerta y se acercó a él.

Parecía imposible en ese momento, encontrar las palabras para hablar. Kate no sabía que decir y él, parecía empeñado en complicar las cosas. O al menos, a no facilitarlas.

Kate reunió fuerzas y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada quedó suspendida con la de él y ninguno pudo articular palabra. Kate se sintió perdida en sus ojos. Y mientras intentaba formular oraciones coherentes en su cabeza, también se preguntaba si había sido buena idea pedirle que fuera…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber qué opinan... sabemos que Kate siempre tiene dudas, pero Rick esta cambiando de estrategias demasiado seguido como para que ella pueda soportarlo ¿no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que no se confundan, este capítulo está antes que los últimos dos que publiqué, ahora los acomodé bien y espero que no se pierdan nada... mil disculpas y prometo subir el próximo pronto! Cualquier duda estoy disponible para aclararla!  
**

**Capítulo 5**

-Rick…- dijo Kate y aspiró por la boca, se había quedado sin aire.

Rick la miró con una mezcla de esperanza y tristeza que le llegaron al corazón. A pesar de todas sus inseguridades, Kate no quería que él sufriese por su causa. Y en este punto, sabía que eso era casi inevitable…

-Yo…- dijo e hizo otra pausa, cada palabra le costaba tanto que casi le dolía- yo no puedo siquiera pensar en que te vayas… estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tenerte a mi lado…- la expresión de él cambió un poco y Kate pudo ver algo de fastidio.

-Costumbre…- repitió entre dientes él.

-Es… es difícil de expresar…- Kate intentó dejar de lado la sensación que le producía su fastidio.

-¿Entonces, para qué quieres hablar? Digo… si no puedes, o se te dificulta expresarte…- se explicó él.

-Solo… no puedo hacerme a la idea de que no estés- dijo por fin ella, que había bajado la mirada y volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Qué hay del doctor motociclista?- le dijo él con algo de resentimiento.

-¿Qué hay de él?- repitió ella, y aunque sabía a lo que él se refería, prefirió pedirle que lo aclarase.

-No lo se… tú dime… él es tu pareja, él es quien merece el respeto aquí, por eso te sientes culpable de haber estado conmigo… porque no es que te sientes culpable por amarme mientras estás con otro… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué das vuelta todo?- dijo ella y ahora fue su turno de sentir fastidio.

-Yo no doy vuelta nada… tú me pediste que viniera… ¿Intentas convencerme de que no me vaya? ¿Basada en qué? ¿En qué pareces necesitarme?

-Es la verdad ¿quieres que te mienta?

-Quiero que amplíes esa verdad… a mi no me alcanza con eso…

-¿No? ¿No crees que ya escuchaste demasiado de mí?

-No porque hayas querido decírmelo… sino por accidente…

-¿Y eso no cuenta? ¿Crees que podría estar mintiendo, aún creyendo que estabas dormido?

-No… pero me gustaría que me dijeras las cosas de frente…

-¿Para qué? Si sabes de sobra que no puedo actuar en consecuencia de lo que siento…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él con rabia- ¿acaso te avergüenzas de lo que sientes?

-No es eso… lo sabes…- dijo ella.

-No, no lo sé, Kate… estoy cansado de suponer…- dijo él.

-¿Y si no funciona? Yo estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, trabajando juntos…

Rick achicó los ojos, como si le costara trabajo comprender el sentido de lo que ella decía.

-Espera un poco… ¿todo esto es porque crees que podría no funcionar?

-Exacto…- dijo ella y lo miró esperanzada de que por fin él comprendiera.

-¿Y no crees que vale la pena arriesgarse?

-Creo que para arriesgarse, hay que estar dispuesto a perderlo todo… y yo no lo estoy… no me puedo dar ese lujo, Rick…- le dijo con voz temblorosa, la sola idea de perderlo la estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Bien… entonces por eso te quedas con Josh… bien… bien…- dijo él con rabia.

-Tú sabes que no es así… - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo es? Sientes cosas por mí pero te quedas con Josh, te abrazas a Josh para dormir, besas a Josh, haces el amor con Josh… pero qué bien… sientes cosas por mí…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo y extendió sus manos hasta que tomó la cara de él, sus ojos fijos en los labios de él.

-No, Kate… - dijo y trató de zafarse de la cercanía de ella, rebelándose por el sentimiento de rabia.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo ella acercándose a él sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Tú sabes…- dijo solo él suspirando.

-¿Quieres que te ruegue?- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de la nuca de él, así de cerca estaban.

-No…- jadeó él, tratando de resistirse.

-Tú sabes lo que siento… aunque ahora no sea capaz de volver a verbalizarlo…- dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-¿Haces… estás haciendo esto para convencerme? ¿Me llevarás a la cama?

-Solo… me estoy dejando llevar…- dijo ella y deslizó su lengua suavemente por el labio superior de él, que dejó escapar un quejido suave, casi como un ronroneo.

-Kate…- dijo él, no quería dejarse llevar, pero ella sabía lo que hacía.

-Dios, Rick… no he podido olvidarme lo de anoche… y no podré hacerlo… - suspiró haciendo una pausa en su exploración.

-Lo siento…- jadeó él- no puedo hacer nada al respecto… solo prometerte que no volverá a pasar…- se mantuvo él.

-Y si te dijera que quiero que vuelva a pasar… una y otra vez… y que… que me estoy muriendo por ti… ahora… justo aquí…- dijo ella con los ojos entornados.

-Como hombre estaría orgulloso… siempre es bueno saber que del otro lado hubo satisfacción… yo también la pasé increíble, Kate…- dijo y se separó un poco, pero ella no cedió y lo mantuvo cerca.

-No voy a dejarte ir, Rick…- dijo ella y apoyó su cuerpo en él, advirtiendo el calor que él emanaba, índice de lo que ella le estaba provocando.

-¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?- dijo él y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a la habitación.

-Castle…- dijo ella cuando entraban.

-¿No es eso lo que querías?- dijo él impulsivo.

-Estoy intentando ser sincera contigo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- tú me conoces, si sientes algo por mi tienes que comprender que yo no puedo cambiar de un día para el otro… - protestó Kate y él soltó su mano.

-¿Si siento algo por ti?- dijo y rió con amargura.

-Está bien, vete si es tu decisión… veo que no podremos entendernos, pero es mi culpa, no debí haber fantaseado con que lo hiciéramos…

-¿Entendernos?- preguntó él irónicamente.

-Te estoy entregando mi corazón, Rick… y no puedes entenderlo, porque estás ciego por los celos… sabes que lamentablemente, mis tiempos no son como los tuyos… hoy cuando me dijiste que dejaría a Josh… yo… realmente me asusté… porque sentí que tenías razón… porque me rebelo al saber que me conoces tanto… porque eso me hace sentir insegura… porque lo que siento…- dijo y el llanto le impidió seguir- lo que siento es tan… - trató de continuar- tan profundo… y somos tan distintos…- dijo llorando- y no quiero perderte porque me haces falta, Rick…

Rick abrió la boca para decir algo, cada una de las palabras de Kate le estaba llegando directo al corazón. Pero no quería entregarse, no quería relajarse porque entonces ella volvería a dominar la situación y eso no le servía… ya no…

Extendió su mano y secó las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de ella. Y luego la tomó de la cara y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, descendió sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio con dulzura, intentando calmarla. Pero luego sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y suspiró cuando Kate demandó acceso a su boca.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la exploraba detenidamente, ansioso por conocer y recordar cada milímetro de su boca. Y cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar a ella, se separó y apoyó su frente en la de ella, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-No puedo…- dijo él y se separó de ella muy a pesar de ambos.

Kate lo observó con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y también por la agitación. Sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Rick inspiró hondo, mantuvo un momento su mirada en ella y luego salió de la habitación.

-Rick…- jadeó ella en voz baja. No era que pretendiera llamarlo, sabía que él estaba decidido a irse igual…

**Ahora si... les pido mil disculpas... cuando me di cuenta, no podía creerlo! Espero que les siga gustando!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este ya lo habían leído... pero bueno, así es el orden correcto...  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se acurrucó en su sillón favorito y suspiró. No podía hacerle esto a Rick… ni tampoco podía hacérselo ella. Pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía todavía insegura.

Un mensaje de Josh entró en su celular y Kate volvió a suspirar. Josh tampoco se merecía lo que les pasaba a los tres…

Juntó fuerzas y lo llamó. Le pidió que fuera a verla y el médico accedió.

Cuando él llegó, ella ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse. Él besó suavemente sus labios, serio y se sentó a su lado.

-Escucha, Kate… yo no se lo que te está pasando… pero evidentemente estás sufriendo… lo noto a millas de distancia…

-Lo se… por eso…

-No, escúchame… realmente siento que todo lo que compartimos fue increíble… mientras duró fue muy bueno y la pasé genial… pero me están pasando cosas últimamente y quería… quería ser sincero contigo…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, esperaba que Josh no le dijera que se había dado cuenta de su noche en lo de Rick porque eso le daría mucha vergüenza y culpa.

-Últimamente te siento muy distante, Kate… siento que pasas más tiempo en el trabajo y con Castle que yo en el mío… siempre soy yo el que te espera… y no es que me queje… pero…

-Josh…- intentó ella.

-Entonces… el otro día, una compañera del hospital… que trabaja en la recepción… me invitó a una cerveza y… yo me sentí culpable, Kate…

Kate sintió una punzada de culpa. Ella se había acostado con Castle y él se sentía culpable por haber tomado una cerveza con una compañera…

-Josh… todo está bien…- dijo ella con calma.

-No, Kate… no está bien… empezamos a charlar, nos reímos, nos besamos y… terminamos en el departamento de ella…

El golpe no fue tan duro. Kate sintió un alivio enorme, aunque tenía que reconocer que tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Josh la hubiese engañado…

-Josh…

-Escucha, Kate… esto no quiere decir que yo no te quiera… pero me parece injusto lo que hice y no quiero lastimarte, yo no soy así…

-Josh… - no podía ser tan fácil, Kate meditó si no sería la mejor solución, el hecho de decirle que prefería que su relación se terminara debido a eso y no dar explicaciones, pero no se quedaría tranquila si no le daba su versión- evidentemente las cosas entre nosotros no pueden seguir… pero no te sientas culpable, porque no es solo por ti…

-Yo se que es ridículo a estas alturas pedirte perdón, Kate… pero me gustaría que comprendieras que fue un impulso… porque me sentí solo….

-Lo se y asumo mi responsabilidad…- dijo ella con seriedad- es caso es que yo también te engañé, Josh… de eso quería hablarte…

-Me estás mintiendo… estás enojada…

-No… en realidad me siento algo aliviada… no quería herirte pero veo que los dos lo hemos hecho y eso lo hace un poco menos doloroso…

-Josh se quedó en silencio un instante y luego la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Castle?- dijo como si de repente todas las piezas del rompecabezas se hubieran acomodado.

Kate asintió y él endureció su mirada. Nunca le había caído bien Castle y ahora le caía peor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-Solo fue la otra noche…- dijo ella en voz baja, prefirió no hablar de sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo…- dijo Josh- Kate… yo se que te sonará raro… pero ¿por qué no le damos una oportunidad a esto? Quiero decir… los dos estábamos mal y evidentemente buscamos consolar nuestra soledad y nuestro bad timing con alguien más…

-Josh… mejor no…

-Pero Kate… ya te dije que lo mío fue solo un impulso…

-Ahí está el problema… lo mío no lo fue…- dijo y suspiró, bajando la vista, avergonzada- lo único que me impidió seguir adelante fue la culpa de poder herirte… pero si tengo que ser sincera, yo no me sentí sola… yo estoy enamorada de Castle… desde hace tiempo…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Kate?- dijo el doctor casi con indignación.

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario, Josh… siempre supiste que tenía algo especial con él…

-Me dijiste que eras fanática de sus libros… pensé que era un interés de otro tipo…

-Eso ahora no importa… creo que es bueno que nos hayamos sincerado…

-Es verdad… espero que seas feliz con Castle…- dijo con algo de rencor.

-Preferiría que termináramos en paz… yo creo que fue bueno para ambos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su mejilla- lo siento, Kate… se que no tengo derecho, pero estoy muy dolido…

-Lo se y te pido disculpas… yo no soy así…

-Lástima que me tocó ser el primero…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- vendré uno de estos días y me llevaré las cosas que dejé por aquí… te dejaré las llaves sobre la mesa…

-Gracias, Josh…- dijo Kate y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

El médico que fue y Kate suspiró. Se sentía extrañamente triste. Alguna vez le habían dicho que las relaciones, aunque terminaran en paz, siempre significaban un duelo.

Kate se tomó su tiempo y escogió uno de sus libros favoritos de Castle antes de irse a dormir, todavía tenía que pensar en lo que haría con él…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y fue a correr. Su mente se focalizó en él, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que estaba libre para él… pero todo eso era muy raro… demasiado bueno como para que sucediera tan fácil…

Luego de ducharse se fue a trabajar, pero aunque en un rincón de su corazón esperaba verlo, sabía que él no iría a verla, él se lo había dicho…

El día se le hizo interminable, incluso Ryan y Esposito preguntaron por él y ella tuvo que hacerse la desentendida.

En un momento cerró los ojos y se imaginó en sus brazos, lo deseaba, si, pero su mente solo necesitaba tenerlo apretado contra su cuerpo, el deseo quedaba relegado…

Se imaginó miles de excusas para llamarlo e incluso para verlo, pero todas le resultaban insuficientes.

Miró incansablemente el reloj y esperó que se cumpliera la hora para poder irse. Se duchó, se vistió apropiadamente y se fue al Old Haunt, seguro lo encontraría ahí… y el resto, lo dejaba en manos del destino…

Bryan le sonrió a lo lejos y ella se abrió paso entre la gente, que no era mucha, pero más de la que acostumbraba a ver.

-Detective… se ve usted increíble…- le dijo Bryan, siempre galante.

-Bryan… ¿has visto a Rick?- dijo Kate en tono formal, pero amistoso.

-Está abajo… ocupado con algunos papeles… ¿quiere que lo llame?- preguntó el joven.

-No… iré a verlo… - dijo y sin dejarlo contestar, se encaminó hacia la oficina de Rick.

Cuando abrió la puerta hacia la escalera que la llevaría al sótano, sintió el aroma concentrado del perfume de él y cerró los ojos. Los pensamientos coherentes se esfumaron un momento y se acomodó el vestido corto negro que llevaba antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones.

Rick estaba concentrado en sus papeles y levantó la vista justo en el momento en que las piernas largas de Kate asomaban a sus ojos.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó mudo. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a ella. La forma en que ese vestido se ajustaba a su cintura y luego, su sonrisa que supo no era fingida, lo golpearon casi de lleno.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella terminó de bajar la escalera y ella caminó hacia él en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar…- le dijo ella y él, aún con la boca abierta, no pudo articular palabra.

* * *

**Y... el capítulo 7... perdón por el lío que hice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick la miró mientras se acercaba. Sus intenciones eran evidentes, pero él no sabía qué hacer.

Kate sonrió, disfrutando la sorpresa de él. Ella sabía lo que él sentía, pero la sensación que le provocaba que él la mirara de esa forma era indescriptible.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando ella llegó y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

-Hablemos…- se mordió el labio seduciéndolo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar?- dijo él cuando la vio sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Por ahora si…- y alzó la ceja.

-Te escucho…- dijo él.

-Te extrañé…- dijo ella en voz baja, aún le costaba expresarle sus sentimientos.

-Kate…- jadeó él, le costaba trabajo controlarse.

-¿Te molesta?- dijo ella y se cruzó de piernas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo él con los ojos en sus piernas.

-Nada…- jadeó ella.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo hagamos difícil…- dijo ella y se inclinó suavemente sobre él.

-¿A qué viniste Kate?- dijo él.

-A decirte que te extrañé…- repitió ella y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bien…- dijo él y miró hacia otro lado, intentando romper el encanto.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Intento que no…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Lo logras?- se aventuró ella.

-No…- dijo en tono apenas audible.

-Rick…- dijo ella y se levantó, sentándose sobre el escritorio frente a él.

-No me hagas esto, Kate…- dijo él rogando poder controlarse.

-Te necesito, Rick…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él.

-Y yo necesito no sufrir más… ya no más, Kate…

-Rick…- dijo y apoyó un dedo sobre los labios de él- yo… yo te necesito.

-No voy a acostarme contigo, Kate… esa no es la forma de que vuelva…

-No entiendes…

-Explícame…

-Tengo miedo…

-Eso ya lo se…

-Hablé con Josh…

-Bien…

-Le confesé lo que había pasado…

-Y te perdonó…

-No, no me importa… ya no estamos juntos…

-¿Por qué será?- dijo él con un poco de dureza.

-Porque siento cosas por ti… y no puedo seguir con él…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- se irritó un poco ella.

-¿A qué viniste, Kate? Los dos sabíamos que terminarías con él…

-Tú lo sabías… ahora lo tengo en claro…- dijo ella y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Ahora qué?

-No lo se… tú dime…

-Estás esperando que yo te diga algo…

-Quizás si… ya no hay impedimentos…

-Salvo tus miedos…

-Si…- dijo con timidez.

-Kate…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de ella.

-Bésame, Rick…- le dijo sobre sus labios, inclinada sobre él.

-¿Por qué te presentas así? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo te rechace?

-La realidad es que quería verte mirarme… me hace sentir increíble…- le dijo incitándolo a que la besara.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme, detective?- preguntó él sin achicarse.

-Si…- jadeó ella y mordió suavemente su labio.

-Pero… déjame decirle que yo no soy un hombre fácil de seducir…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos, dominándose.

-¿Ah no?- dijo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Para nada…- insistió él.

-Digamos que yo suelo conseguir lo que me propongo…- dijo y deslizó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de él.

-Mmm… - dijo él con los ojos cerrados- suena prometedor…

Kate lo miró sonriendo y él se perdió en sus ojos. Sabía que él tenía miedo de que ella tuviera miedo… era complicado pero cierto. Deslizó una mano por la cara de ella y atrapó sus labios con ternura. Kate se sorprendió del gesto, esperaba que hubiera más pasión reflejada en el beso.

Momentos después, cuando el beso se interrumpió, Kate lo miró largamente, ya no sonreía tanto, sus ojos reflejaban que estaba viviendo un momento trascendente.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención- yo entiendo todo… pero no quiero ni puedo exponerme más… si no es un buen momento, preferiría que nos alejáramos un poco… me está costando no ilusionarme…

-Yo… yo te entiendo, Rick… y créeme que no te culpo… pero no puedo alejarme de ti… no puedo… - dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, como si con eso se sintiera más cerca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó él intentando que ella lo mirara.

-No lo sé… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía vulnerable… sentía que la responsabilidad de la decisión era suya.

-Mientras lo piensas… te pido que nos mantengamos alejados, Kate… será mejor para ambos…- dijo y se incorporó, haciendo que ella se levante.

Kate se mordió el labio con impotencia. Sabía que él tenía razón.

-Está bien…- dijo caminado hacia adelante, para subir la escalera.

-Lo siento…- dijo él bajando la vista, no se atrevía a mirarla.

Kate levantó la pierna para subir el primer escalón y se detuvo, giró en redondo y lo miró.

-¿Puedo llevarme un recuerdo tuyo?- le dijo y sonrió.

-Por supuesto… elige lo que quieras…- dijo él intentando relajarse.

Kate se acercó a él y Rick pensó que había algo en su escritorio que ella había visto.

-Solo un beso de despedida…- dijo y Rick suspiró, se moría de ganas pero cada vez era una tortura.

Rick se inclinó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo con un dedo en los labios.

-A mi manera…- le dijo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Kate…- le advirtió él.

Pero ella no quiso oírlo. Apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y suspiró. Rick la sostuvo suavemente, no queriendo dejarse llevar. Kate apretó su cuerpo al de él y entreabrió sus labios para estimularlo.

Rick la separó suavemente y ella lo miró.

-Por favor…- dijo él.

-Rick… dije recuerdo… créeme, esto no lo será… necesito algo más… intenso…- dijo ella sin soltarlo.

Rick la contempló unos segundos y luego la tomó de la nuca y la besó con intensidad. Kate gimió en su boca cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo por su espalda y no supo en qué momento Rick la hizo sentar sobre el escritorio mientras la acariciaba con desesperación.

Rick no podía detenerse, besarla y acariciarla era adictivo pero aunque supiera que eso no conduciría a nada, quería seguir adelante.

-Dios…-jadeó él mientras perdía sus labios en el cuello y bajaba hacia su pecho- me estoy muriendo por ti…

Kate arqueó su espalda hacia arriba cuando lo sintió cerca, los dedos hábiles de él habían encontrado el cierre de su vestido y lo habían deslizado hacia abajo.

-Rick…- jadeó ella- si no nos detenemos ahora voy a tener que obligarte a que me hagas el amor…- le advirtió y él la miró a los ojos.

-Si…- Rick tenía mucha dificultad para respirar. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- yo… yo estaré esperando tu decisión…

-Si…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír mientras se acomodaba la ropa- ¿volverás?- le preguntó.

-No me pidas eso…- dijo él en tono de ruego.

-Es que… - dijo y se mordió el labio- está bien… - dijo y luego de besar sus labios se apartó de él, triste.

-¿Mañana a las 9?- preguntó él y ella, que por segunda vez estaba por subir las escaleras, se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo y subió las escaleras.

Rick la observó subir deleitándose en la vista privilegiada que tenía desde donde estaba. A pesar de todo, se sentía en paz, sabía que no se equivocaba en seguirle el ritmo a Kate… ella era la más complicada en tomar decisiones, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, había hablado con Josh y ahora era libre… libre para decidirse a vivir una historia con él… solo tenía que decidir cuándo… él estaría esperándola como siempre…

* * *

**Ahora que leyeron todo (otra vez, perdón), están listos para el próximo... que publicaré en breve! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate miró el reloj y se mordió el labio, 9:30 y él no había llegado aún. Seguramente Castle estaba jugando con sus nervios, como muchas otras veces. Y lo peor es que ella no podía decirle nada…

Trató de concentrarse en su trabajo y cuando casi eran las 10, lo vio aparecer de buen humor con un café en la mano.

Kate se desilusionó un poco de que no le trajera uno para ella, pero así eran las cosas, él hacía un esfuerzo. Por ella…

-Buenos días…- dijo y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y le sonrió, pero se reprendió a si misma por no poder evitarlo.

-Siento haber llegado tarde…-le dijo y ella alzó la ceja con interés- me quedé trabajando hasta tarde anoche…

-Me imagino… y yo te demoré…- le dijo y se sonrojó. Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, recordando.

-¿Tenemos un caso?- preguntó él cambiando de tema.

-En realidad no… estoy ayudando a los chicos, revisando unas cuentas bancarias…

Rick se inclinó un poco para ver el monitor. Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire, necesitaba tenerlo cerca.

-¿Quieres que me corra un poco? te dolerá el cuello…- dijo y le hizo un lugar a su lado.

Rick se levantó y colocó la silla pegada a la de ella y se sentó, absorbido por lo que veía en la pantalla. Kate lo observó un momento de cerca y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Cómo podía ser que su cuerpo y su corazón estuviesen tan convencidos y su cabeza aún fuera un desastre?

Rick le hizo una observación sobre lo que estaba mirando y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Kate miró sus labios sin poder evitarlo y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar.

-Beckett…- le dijo él tratando de poner distancia.

-¿Si?- respondió ella que estaba harta de pretender que no ocurría nada.

-Te preguntaba si esto es todo lo que tienen…- insistió él.

-Es todo… si…- contestó y luego de suspirar miró la pantalla.

-En realidad aquí parece haber un patrón…- dijo y acercó su dedo a la pantalla.

Kate le siguió la corriente y trató de concentrarse, pero cada tanto se permitía observarlo de cerca sin avergonzarse, y a él no parecía importarle.

Media hora más tarde, Kate sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y miró con deseo el vaso de Rick, que aún descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Rick eligió justo ese momento para tomar un sorbo distraídamente, y los ojos de Kate se concentraron en sus labios.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la mirada de Kate y Rick le extendió el vaso para compartirlo con ella.

Kate entornó los ojos y tomó el vaso. Le dio un sorbo y notó que era el turno de él, de observarla.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar más?- le dijo él con voz neutral, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus labios.

-En realidad… creo que iré yo…- dijo ella y le devolvió el vaso, y se puso de pie, pasando lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ponerlo nervioso y cuando caminaba hacia la sala de descanso, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró observarla- ¿te traigo uno?

Rick no le contestó, se puso de pie y la siguió. Cuando entró en la sala, ella sonreía entre dientes.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella.

-Yo volví para trabajar contigo…

-Bien… si… te lo agradezco…

-Pero… si es de este modo… quiero decir… todo el tiempo me estás buscando… y se me hace difícil…

-Lo siento, Rick… pensé que compartíamos algo… lamento incomodarte…- dijo y miró hacia el suelo.

-No es que me incomodes… es que se me hace difícil… todo el tiempo quiero besarte, acariciarte… y sé que no puedo… pero también siento que tú lo deseas y…

-Eso es cierto… yo también deseo que me beses, que me acaricies…

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Kate? ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir?

-No… por supuesto que no…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-¿No te das cuenta? Yo necesito que seamos felices… necesito una oportunidad que no estás dispuesta a darme… y sigo esperando… pero te pido que me ayudes… porque en este momento te juro que te arrojaría sobre la mesa y te haría el amor, pero eso no le sirve a nuestra espera… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, Rick… pero también es cierto que a pesar de que mis pensamientos no son claros, mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo te necesitan, Rick…

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-No lo se… pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me alcanza con que estés aquí… quiero más… deseo más de nosotros, Rick…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-No lo se… ¿por qué no cenamos esta noche? Podríamos hablar tranquilos…

-Kate… - intentó él.

-En un lugar neutral… te prometo que me portaré bien…- dijo ella levantando la mano solemnemente.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. No estaba seguro de si esa sería una buena opción, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

El día continuó tranquilamente. Por supuesto, Kate continuó sin poder controlarse cuando estaban cerca, pero él manejó las cosas como para no sentirse incómodo.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, Kate se acercó y le habló al oído.

-¿Vamos?

Rick caminó a su lado sin decir demasiado. Fueron a comer a Remys… por suerte, no había nadie que los conociera.

Kate pidió una hamburguesa y un licuado. Rick otra hamburguesa y una cerveza.

Kate sonrió y tomó su mano con ternura.

-No quiero ilusionarme, Kate…- le dijo mientras con su mano libre acariciaba suavemente su cara, mirándola con ternura.

-Te necesito, Rick… ya no me da miedo decirlo… tampoco me da miedo decirte que te deseo… - dijo y sonrió, desviando la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kate? ¿Qué seamos amantes?

-No se si amantes es la palabra…

-Amigos…

-Amigos muy cercanos…vayamos despacio… por ahora solo puedo ofrecer esto… pero estoy segura de que luego podremos mejorar las cosas… yo te propongo ir hacia adelante… avancemos, Rick…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-No lo se…- dijo indeciso.

-Por favor… esto que nos pasa es demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar…

-Kate…

-Bésame, Rick…- dijo mirando sus labios.

Rick miró sus labios y se humedeció los suyos.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Amigos con privilegios?- le dijo ella tentativa y él suspiró.

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Perdón por la confusión!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba ¿Amigos con privilegios? De todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Kate, nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que ella podría proponerle algo así. Sonaba tentador… sonaba a oportunidad para demostrarle a Kate cuan perfecta podría ser una relación entre ambos, cosa que él descartaba que era así, por supuesto.

Kate lo observaba, intentando imaginarse lo que él estaría pensando.

-¿Qué me dices?- insistió al verlo dubitativo.

-Digo que suena tentador… pero no estoy seguro de que pueda terminar bien…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Bueno…- dijo y se mordió el labio provocativamente- nadie dice que tenga que terminar…

-¿Y qué pasará cuando se nos terminen las ganas?- le dijo alzando una ceja.

-Es que… yo no creo que eso suceda… quiero decir… lo nuestro no es solamente físico… hay otras cosas detrás, otros sentimientos…

-¿No habrá reproches?

-No por mi parte… - dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?- quiso cerciorarse él.

-Segurísima… ¿qué me dices?- preguntó Kate con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…- dijo él pensativo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Kate lo tomó de su cara y besó sus labios con una ternura que no tenía nada que ver con la propuesta que acababa de hacerle. Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía a ella, era inútil negarlo.

Cuando se apartó, lo miró a los ojos, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con los dedos entrelazados y por momentos algo complicados, terminaron de comer mientras hablaban indistintamente de cosas relacionadas con el caso en el que trabajaban.

Y llegó el momento de irse. Kate le ofreció llevarlo pero él se negó.

-Sé que estamos cansados, quizás podría acompañarte a tu casa y luego tomarme un taxi, así tendré oportunidad de despedirme de ti y robarte unos besos en la penumbra.

Kate sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él para salir de Remys. Una vez que estacionó su auto en la puerta de su casa, ambos se bajaron y Kate lo hizo entrar en el edificio, no le gustaba quedarse en la puerta, siempre tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera verlos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella se apoyó contra la pared y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras lo besaba intensamente. Rick intentó controlarse pero el fervor de las caricias se fue intensificando.

-Mmm…- jadeó contra sus labios- hasta mañana, Kate…- le dijo e intentó separarse de ella.

-¿Quieres… quieres tomar un café?- le dijo ella agitada.

-¿Acaso no es tarde?- jadeó él.

-No… para nada…- dijo ella y lo empujó hacia adentro cuando abrió la puerta.

Kate lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó a su habitación mientras lo besaba.

-Hey…- protestó él- ¿y mi café?- le dijo.

-Acabo de recordar…- le dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta- que no tengo más café…

-Mmm… Kate…- dijo él al sentir los dedos de ella danzando en lugares que le ponían la mente en blanco.

-Shhh…- dijo Kate y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Rick la observó, casi no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando ella se reunió con él, Kate misma se encargó de quitarle la ropa mientras lo besaba.

Varias veces mientras hacían el amor, Rick sintió que en algún momento se despertaría de unos de los cientos sueños eróticos que había tenido con Kate, pero por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

Estos eran ellos, descubriéndose nuevamente, conociéndose, memorizándose y disfrutando de la intimidad que tantas veces habían fantaseado con compartir. Y esta era Kate, teniendo el control de la situación, entregándose completamente a él, sin miedo, sin reparo.

Rick sintió todo su cuerpo erizándose cuando ella tembló en sus brazos, producto del clímax, mientras el cabello de ella caía sobre su cara y Rick la observaba casi sin poder contener su propio climax.

Un rato después se habían quedado dormidos, las piernas entrelazadas por debajo de las sábanas, Kate cómoda y relajada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se despertó y sonrió cuando lo primero que encontró en su campo visual fue a Kate durmiendo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pensó en si sería mejor que se fuera, la primera vez que habían pasado la noche juntos, Kate se había ido y él supo que tenía que ver con las consecuencias que le traería el despertarse, uno en brazos del otro. Pero ellos tenían un arreglo ahora. Esto no había sido un impulso, bueno, en realidad si había sido un impulso, porque él inocentemente la había acompañado hasta su casa y había aceptado un café y había terminado desnudo en su cama, y todo porque simplemente ella era irresistible… y él tampoco había querido irse.

Rick cerró los ojos y prefirió no seguir pensando en consecuencias, sobre todo ahora, que tenía exactamente lo que quería, a su mujer en sus brazos. Porque Kate, ya era su mujer… aunque ella no lo supiera aún…

Rick se quedó dormido, el perfume de Kate, el aroma de su piel rodeándolo y cantándole una canción de cuna, invitándolo a relajarse.

Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió en el cielo, al descubrir que ella estaba despierta, contemplándolo y sonriendo, feliz, relajada, su mirada juguetona, el deseo evidente…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Buenos días…- contestó él y sintió una sensación de nerviosismo que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

-Creo que tenías razón, Rick… me encantó despertarme contigo… - dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma.

-Mmm…- dijo él- podemos repetirlo cuando quieras…- dijo sin pensar.

-Y yo que pensé que estarías arrepentido…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Tenemos un trato, detective…- dijo él deslizando sus manos para acariciarla por debajo de la sábana.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él llegó justo al lugar indicado y comenzó a torturarla mientras observaba de cerca sus reacciones.

-Mmm… ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- jadeó él cuando ella lo hizo colocar sobre su cuerpo y lo guió justo donde ambos querían que estuviese.

-No tengo idea… y no importa…- dijo ella con firmeza y lo besó intensamente.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, cada uno entregado al otro. Y cuando, otra vez descansaban piel contra piel, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él para tomar el teléfono de su mesa de luz y atender.

-Peor hubiese sido si sonaba hace diez minutos…- razonó él y ella sonrió.

-Beckett… si… ok, yo le aviso a Castle…- dijo y jadeó suavemente cuando él pellizcó con suavidad sus nalgas mientras sonreía.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, Kate lo besó húmedamente y luego sonrió.

-Tenemos un caso…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

-¿Ya?- protestó él.

-No te preocupes, Rick… seguiremos con esto luego… solo son un par de horas…- le aseguró y él sonrió.

Kate pegó un salto y comenzó a vestirse. Rick la acarició con su mirada y ella se lo permitió.

-¿Te quedarás ahí acostado?- protestó ella y él sonrió.

-No… pero de todas las opciones, elegiré la más aburrida… me vestiré e iré a trabajar contigo…

-Más te vale… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Rick sonrió y se permitió soñar que esto que habían decidido, además de divertido, podía tener mucho potencial en el futuro y quizás sería mejor para ambos…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Seguiré con las otras pronto, solo quise que no pasara mucho hasta que tuvieran una actualización de esta historia!**


End file.
